Chico's Group
Chico's Group was one of the chimpanzee groups at Monkey World. It was led by Chico until his death in 1998. His second-in-command Mojo took over as leader until it was decided that the remaining members get placed in other groups. Former Members *'Chico' was a male chimpanzee and this group's first dominant male. He was estimated to have been born in 1985 and along with Peggy, arrived at Monkey World on 6th July 1991 a day after Mojo, Kyko, Rocky and Mona came to the park. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before coming to the park. He was this group's dominant male. He passed away on 31 March 1998 following oesaphagul collapse. He was 13 years old. *'Mojo' is a male chimpanzee. He is estimated to have been born in 1988 and arrived at Monkey World on 5th July 1991 with Chico, Mona, Kyko and Rocky. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before coming to the park. He was this group's second-in-command after Rocky's move to the Bachelor Group. He became dominant male following Chico's death, until the staff decided to merge the group with one led by Charlie. Mojo now lives in the Bachelor Group. He is 30/31 years old. *'Rocky' is a male chimpanzee. He is estimated to have been born in 1989 and arrived at Monkey World on 5th July 1991 with Mojo, Kyko and Mona. He used to be a photographer's prop in Spain before coming to the park. He was the first second-in-command of this group before moving into the Bachelor Group. He is 29/30 years old. *'Kyko' is a male chimpanzee. He is estimated to have been born in 1987. He was originally a beach photographer's prop in Spain and was made to wear rollerskates. He came to Monkey World on 5th July 1991 with Mojo, Mona and Rocky. He later lived in a group led by Rodney before joining the Bachelor Group. He is 31/32 years old. *'Freddy' is a male chimpanzee. He is estimated to have been born in 1989 and arrived at Monkey World in 1995. He used to be kept as a pet before coming to the park. He used to live in the nursery group, but was moved to this group because of behaviour towards the other young chimps in the group before joining this group. Unfortunately, Freddy was removed from this group due to his poor relationship with Chico. He then moved to a group led by Rodney and now lives in the Bachelor Group. He is 29/30 years old. *'Mona' was a female chimpanzee and was this group's dominant female. She was estimated to have been born in 1983 and arrived at Monkey World on 5th July 1991 with Mojo, Kyko and Rocky. She used to be a photographer's prop before coming to the park. Due to living in a small box through her younger years, Mona had physical disabilities. Following Chico's death, she, Mojo and Peggy joined a group led by Charlie. Sometime afterwards, Mojo and Charlie (along with another male chimp named Pacito) were moved to the Bachelor Group. Following this, Rodney was made the new leader. Mona sadly passed away in 2005. She was 22 years old. *'Peggy' was a female chimpanzee. She is estimated to have been born in 1989 and arrived at Monkey World on 6th July 1991 with Chico, one day after Mojo, Mona, Kyko and Rocky arrived. She used to be a photographer's prop before coming to the park. After Chico's death, Peggy went with Mojo and Mona to join Charlie's group (later led by Rodney and currently Hananya). In 2001, Peggy gave birth to her and Rodney's son Ben, however due to being taken from her mother at a young age, Peggy did not know how to look after him, resulting in Ben being hand reared until he joined Sally's Group and later the Bachelor Group until his death in 2017. Peggy sadly died on 8th July 2018 from a heart defect. She was 28/29 years old. *'Chatta' is a female chimpanzee. She is estimated to have been born in 1989 and arrived at Monkey World on 23 November 1990. She used to be a photographer's prop before coming into the care of a Spanish vet before coming to the park. Upon arriving at Monkey World, Chatta was hand reared by the park's Animal Director Jeremy Keeling until she was weaned and joined this group when she was three years old. Following Chico's death, Chatta, along with Mojo, Mona and Peggy, was moved to a group led by Charlie, but she did not fit in and was moved out. She currently lives in Bart's Group. She is 29/30 years old. Trivia *The group appeared in a 1991 episode of Challenge Anneka, which involved Anneka Rice helping build pavilions to house them upon their arrival at Monkey World. Category:Chimpanzee Groups